Episode 1-01
Welcome to Hee Haw starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark. * Kornfield Jokes * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** A man who falls in love with a beautiful woman is lucky A man who falls in love with a rooster is an insane man. * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** I'm so lonely darlin', I'll always remember You took my best friend and away you did go I wish you'd come back 'cause my heart is broken You shouldn't have done it 'cause I miss him so * The Culhanes ** The dread plague of locusts * Buck Owens ** "Johnny B. Goode" * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** You can lead a horse to water, but nothin' smells worse than a wet horse. * The Moonshiners ** Eatin' with a knife * Loretta Lynn ** "Your Squaw Is on the Warpath" * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** I had six young'uns and you had eleven Then we had six more, just bloomin' like flowers I wish you'd come back and help me my darlin' 'Cause your kids and my kids are beatin' up ours * The Moonshiners ** Lizard shoes * Grandpa Jones ** "The Banjo Am the Instrument for Me" * The Culhanes ** Astrology * The Joke Fence - Archie Campbell ** I crossed a sheep with a kangaroo What'd you get? I got me some woolly jumpers * Charley Pride ** "I Can't Help It" * Minnie Pearl ** My brother * KORN News * Roy Clark ** "Sally Was a Good Old Girl" * The Joke Fence - Cathy Baker ** I crossed a horse with a black widow spider What'd you get? I don't know, but if it bites you, you can ride it to the doctor. * At the Schoolhouse ** Who made the sun shine? * The Moonshiners ** Feel like flying again * The Hagers ** "The Gamblin' Man" * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** The only difference between a dumb man and a smart man is the smart man is smarter than the dumb man. * Kornfield Jokes * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** Remember you found me a-sobbin' and cryin' Our dog bit your momma out runnin' around You said she was sick and you thought she was dyin' I said "Now, don't worry, we can buy a new hound" * Pickin' and Grinnin' * The Joke Fence - Gordie Tapp ** I crossed an electric blanket with a toaster. What'd you get? I got a machine that pops you out of bed. * The Culhanes ** Annual telephone call * Archie's Barber Shop ** Archie's great uncle died * Buck Owens ** "Who's Gonna Mow Your Grass" * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** It seems to me if all the politicians in this country spent more time mindin' the store, we wouldn't have to spend as much time brushin' our teeth. * Grandpa Jones ** The old aunt * The Joke Fence ** I crossed a tiger with a parrot. What'd you get? I don't know what I got, but when he talks, you'd better listen. * KORN News * The Hambone Brothers * Charley Pride ** "Kaw-Liga" * The Moonshiners ** Kissin' a pig * Kornfield Jokes * Ben Colder ** "Hello Wall" * The Moonshiners ** Tied to the railroad track * At the Schoolhouse ** What did Paul Revere say * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Turtle stew with onions and crackers, wild greens, stewed auger holes, and bread puddin' Yum yum! * KORN News Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield